gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Pearl
Red Pearl is a Homeworld Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. She's Red Diamond's personal Pearl. Appearance Red Pearl is tall with a thin build and pale red skin. She has cheery red pupils, a pointed nose, thin lips, and beige red hair. Her gemstone is embedded on her navel. Debut In her debut regeneration, her outfit consists of a cherry red colored bodysuit, a semi-translucent red cape, and goldenrod ballet slippers. Her hair is styled in a bob shape. Current In her current regeneration, her skin is slightly darker than before. She wears a red and hot pink body suit with light pink straps, a semi-translucent pink cape, and hot pink ankle boots. She has wavy, darker, hair that goes down to her neck. Personality Her personality is a mix of Pearl's and Blue Pearl's personalities.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162759583042/ Abilities Red Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * GemCrust stated that, if she were at "The Trial", she would have recorded it with her gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161368272302/ Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Red Diamond with her gems.png|Pearl together with her Diamond, Pink Sapphire, and Ruby. Redpearlandyellow.PNG|Red Pearl and Yellow Pearl. Tumblr o25oxh6JeA1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Red Pearl and Red Diamond. Tumblr obzdpxQmdz1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Red Pearl with her Diamond. Red Diamond in The Trial.png|Red Pearl and her Diamond if they were on "The Trial". Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pearls